Legend Of Galados
by Rogue11
Summary: GW set in an alternate (fantasy) universe, in the human land of Galados, in a time where humans and magical beings are in bloody war with each other
1. Settings

****

Disclaimer:

This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc. and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.  
  


****

Title:

The Legend of Galados  
  


****

Author:

Rogue 11

****

Rating:

R for violence in future chapters

****

Warnings:

Shõnen-ai, some violence, maybe lime in future chapters

**Pairings:**
1+2, 3+4, 13+5, 13+11 (maybe others)

****

Notation:

_Italics_ – indicates thoughts****

Bold – indicates emphasis

****

About the Story:

GW set in an alternate (fantasy) universe, in the human land of Galados, in a time where humans and magical beings are in bloody war with each other

**Characters:**

King Khushrenada
Human - Ruler of Galados

(King) Dermail
Human - becomes temporary ruler after his brother's death until Treize is crowned

Tubarov
(Dark) Sorcerer serving the royal house of Galados

Lord Cartorce
Human - One of the Knights to the royal house of Galados

Treize Khushrenda
about 12 years old at begin of story - Human - Crown Prince and future ruler of Galados

Lord Peacecraft
Human - First Knight to the King of Galados

Milliardo Peacecraft/  
Zechs Merquise
about 7 years old at begin of story - Human - Son of Lord Peacecraft

Relena Peacecraft
about 3 years old at begin of story - Human- Daughter of Lord Peacecraft

Wufei
about 3 years old at begin of story - Dragon Warrior ( Dragon warriors can once they reach adolescence transform between human and dragon form )

Quatre 
about 3 years old at begin of story - Half-blood ? - Quatre never found out who or what his father was but it is reckoned that through him the boy inherited the ability to heal and share other people's pain

Duo
about 3 years old at the begin of story - Half-blood - Duo's mother was human who fell in love with a warlock who was later killed by humans, after her death Duo lived mostly amongst humans, hiding the magic powers

Trowa
about 3 years old at the begin of story - Half-blood - half human/ half elf trowa was picked up as a small boy by troops of mercenary king Barton

Heero
about 3 years old at the begin of story - Heero looks like he could be a human/elf half blood but his unusual strength rare abilities sparked rumors that he was actually created and raised by a sorcerer for the sole purpose to fight humans

Sally Po
about 7 years old at the begin of story - Human - Daughter of the royal healer

(Lucrecia) Noin
about 7 years old at the begin of story - Human - 


	2. Prologue

I really didn't want to start a new story before I had at least one of my ongoing fics finished, but the idea for this one has been lying on my desk since early summer and I finally broke down :::sighs:::  
  
I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Legend of Galados – Prologue

It is said that there once was a time when all creatures on this world lived together in peace, a time when elves and fairies played together with human children in the meadows; when dragons roamed the sky not to kill but to protect; when everybody benefited from the use of magic

But those times had long since passed. Nobody remembers anymore how the feuds started, nobody knows how humans began to despise all magical creatures. Maybe it was the fear of the unknown, fear of something they didn't fully understand or maybe it was because humans started to think of themselves as being superior to those beings dwelling in the mountains and forests. And as superior beings they believed that every creature should obey their laws and only their laws alone; that they had the right to enslave those who were inferior to them.  
But not everybody felt that way. There were still people like Lord Peacecraft, first knight to the king of Galados, who believed that everything was not lost yet; that peace and harmony could be restored. In the name of his king Lord Peacecraft and a handful of knights had set out on a dangerous journey east, to meet with the leader of the dragon warrior clan and propose a peace treaty. After four moons word reached the castle that his lordship had returned  


***

"Father," a young boy with shoulder-long, pale-blond hair and crystal blue eyes raced toward Lord Peacecraft before he even had dismounted his large steed.  
The tall, broad-shouldered man laughed, reaching down to lift his son up into the saddle.  
"Milliardo, look at you, you have grown while I was gone."  
"Am I big enough now to go with you on your next trip?" the boy asked hopefully.  
"Almost, Milliardo, almost," 

"Did you see any dragon warriors, father? Are they big? Are they mean? Did you fight one? Did they try to kill you"

"Take a breath, Milliardo," his father tittered. "Yes I did see dragon warriors and no they are not mean."

The boy frowned skeptically. "But everybody says dragon warriors are mean."

"Then everybody is wrong, son." Lord Peacecraft gave the boy a serious look "Just because everybody is saying it doesn't mean it is necessary true. They were in fact very friendly and courteous once they realized that we meant them no harm. Of course you can't blame them for fighting back when they are attacked, can you? They have families and children too they are trying to protect."

"Did you see them turn into dragons?"  
The tall man nodded. "One of them carried me up the mountains to their village. It was a little scary up in the air I've got to admit."

Milliardo's eyes grew big as saucers. He wasn't sure what shocked him more; the idea of his father riding a real dragon or the fact that he had admitted to being scared. Milliardo had never thought his father would be scared of anything.

Lord Peacecraft set his son down then dismounted and turned toward his wife who had come out into the courtyard to meet him, their young daughter in her arms.  
"Welcome home. I can tell by the look on your face that your mission was successful."  
"Indeed it was." He smiled. "It appears the dragon warriors are as tired of all the bloodshed as we are. They have invited his Royal Highness to visit them. I'll see the king tomorrow to bring him the good news."

"Can I go with you to the castle, father, please?" Milliardo begged. "You promised you would take me some day."  
The tall man thought about it for a moment. "I might take you with me, depending on how well you have behaved yourself while I was gone. Now go, play, while I talk to your mother."

"Yes, Sir." Milliardo nodded. "I'm going to tell Pat that you rode a dragon." He turned and run off toward the stables, jumping the fence rather than using the nearby gate.

"Don't give me that look, Stephan." Lady Peacecraft said. "He is **your** son."

"That he is," Lord Peacecraft agreed with a proud smile. "Now where is my little sweetheart?" He picked up his daughter, kissing her cheeks affectionately. Relena laughed as her father's beard tickled her face.

"You don't look too happy, Katherina."

"If his Highness accepts the invitation, you will be going with him, won't you?"  
"I suppose you would want me by his side," the tall man nodded.  
"What if you would ask him to let you stay here? You have been gone for a long time, the kids barely know you anymore. – Besides, I have a bad feeling about this, Stephan."  
He laughed. "Please Katherina, that's the same thing you said when I left for the last journey. And look I'm back healthy and without a scratch. But very hungry and in desperate need of a good soaking I might add."  
She couldn't help but smile.

"Come in, I'll have a bath prepared for you and tell the cook to have a pig slaughtered so we can celebrate your homecoming properly."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	3. Part 1

Thanks to everybody who reviewed this story.

* * *

The Legend of Galados – Part 1

Milliardo was awestruck by the sheer size of the Royal Palace. His family lived in a relatively large manor, but it paled in comparison to the majestic castle the king lived in. 

His father had left him with the horses, telling the boy not to wander off while he was going to see the king. It didn't take long until Milliardo got bored. He started drawing stick figures into the dirt with the tip of his boot and sighed.

"Hello."

The voice almost startled him. He turned to face a boy with slightly tousled, ginger-blond hair and blue eyes, maybe twice his age.

"I saw you from my window. What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Milliardo, Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Lord Peacecraft's son?"

He nodded.

The older boy gazed up at the bell tower, then back at Milliardo. "From up there you can see the whole town. Want me to show you?" he asked.

Milliardo shook his head. "I'm not supposed to go up there."

The other boy gave him a slight smirk. "Neither am I. But that doesn't make it any less fun. Come on."

Milliardo, answering with a smirk on his own, followed the older boy who led the way; forgotten his father's instructions not to leave the yard.

***

A servant led Lord Peacecraft into the room where the royal court was gathered around a large table. The king was sitting at the head flanked by his brother in law, Duke Dermail, and the court magician, a mysterious looking middle-aged man named Tubarov. The wizard was wearing a black, hooded robe that covered most of his body and face.

"Your Highness." The knight respectfully dropped down on one knee before the ruler who returned his greeting with a curt nod and a polite smile. 

"I hope you are bringing good news, Lord Peacecraft."

The tall knight nodded as he rose to his feet and took his place at the table amidst the other members of the court, all nobles from different regions of Galados. "Great news I would say. The elders of the dragon warrior clan have accepted your offers for a truth between our lands. For now they've promised me that they will not cross Galados' borders or stage any attacks on humans as long as our men recognize their territory as well."

Murmurs of excitement flared up in the room, quieting down when the knight continued:   
"Further they have invited you to meet with them to negotiate a permanent peace treaty and maybe the formation of an alliance."

King Celtric nodded in satisfaction. "That's more than I had dared to hope for."

"You can't be seriously expect his Highness to meet with those creatures on their turf." Dermail jumped up from his chair.

"Why not?" the king asked, turning toward his brother in law.

"What if it is a trap?"

Lord Peacecraft frowned, but before he could say something King Celtric spoke.

"I thought you knew that the first step to real peace is for both sides to learn to trust each other. If we are skeptical of everything they do and say we shouldn't be surprised if they don't trust us either. They are powerful warriors and we can only benefit from having them as our allies rather than our enemies. Therefore I will take their offer and I **will** go to the Shenlong Mountains (1)."  
"You wouldn't make a decision like that without asking the rest of the court for their approval, would you?"

"Very well," Celtric shrugged, turning toward the other members of the table round he continued: "Anybody who agrees that Galados should form an alliance with the dragon warrior clan"

Lord Peacecraft was the first who raised his hand, but slowly one by one the other nobles followed until Duke Dermail was the only one who's hand was not up. The king turned back to his brother in law.

"Do not worry. I'm no fool. I'll take proper precautions to assure my own safety as well as the safety of Galados," he assured the duke. "And now that that's taken care off let's empty a glass of wine together and listen what else Lord Peacecraft has to tell us. I'm dying to hear about his journey."

The king called for a servant to bring goblets and wine.

***

The ginger-blond boy had not exaggerated when he said that one could see the whole town from the bell tower. In fact Milliardo could see far beyond the town. In the south he could faintly make out the Peacecraft estate. And in the north

"Is that the Forbidden Forest?"   
The older boy nodded in confirmation.   
The Forbidden Forest was the border that divided Galados from Ilocenos the land of the elves. It was said that monsters inhabited in the forest and no human who was brave, or foolish enough to enter it had ever returned.

"So, what are you want to do now?" his new friend asked as they climbed down the steep, wooden stairwell.

Milliardo shrugged. As the two boys stepped out of the tower they were always knocked over by large, longhaired wolfhound.

"Hector, down." the older boy commanded sharply, but Hector, his paws firmly on Milliardo's shoulders, only wagged his shaggy tail and looked at them with playful puppy eyes. "Forgive me, I hope Hector didn't scare you. I'm still trying to train him. But sometimes I think it's just hopeless."  
"Don't worry about it, I like dogs." The blond boy laughed as he pushed Hector's huge paws from his shoulders.

"Do you have a dog?"  
Milliardo shook his head. "No, I have a sister. I'd much rather have a dog though, or at least a brother."

He reached down to scratch Hector behind his ears, his father the furthest thing on his mind until he looked up and noticed a tall man with long, pale-blond hair stepping out of the castle's main entrance.

"My father," he gasped. "I'm going to be in a heap of trouble now."

"Not necessarily," the older boy replied calmly. "If you take the servant path through the outer ward and climb the wall behind the stable you can reach the yard without being seen. I should be able to stall your father for a few moments. Just hurry up."

Milliardo nodded. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do. I hope we meet again, Milliardo Peacecraft," the ginger-blond boy said before they separated. Only after he was gone Milliardo realized he never even had asked the other boy for his name.

***

Duke Dermail opened his mouth to speak once the other nobles had left and only the king, Tubarov and himself remained, but Celtric held up his hand, stopping him. 

"I know what you are going to say, and your concern is noted, but you won't be able to change my mind. – Galados has been in war for too long already. This might be the one and only chance we have to end the bloodshed. If a treaty can be worked out between humans and dragon warriors others might follow and join us as well."

"My only concern is for your welfare and the safety of Galados," the Duke replied. "You will be gone for a long time and the palace will be without a ruler."

"But you will be here at Hargworth (2)," the king turned to Dermail, as he set down his goblet and rose from his chair. "You know I have always trusted your advice. I have no doubt that Galados will be in capable hands while I'm gone."

"Thank you," the Duke answered. "Your confidence in me honors me and I'll make sure not to disappoint you."

"If you will excuse now," the king nodded curtly at the two men. "I promised Treize I would watch him take his fencing lessons today."

After the tragic and untimely death of his wife his relationship with his son had become more important than ever to Celtric. He wanted Treize to be a child first and crown prince secondly. Soon enough the boy would have to deal with the duties in the royal court all the responsibilities that came with it.  


***

"He is a fool," Dermail mumbled under his breath as the king had left the throne room. "A fool for believing that he can trust those those creatures."

"You do not agree that a peace treaty would be a good thing for Galados?" the wizard asked smoothly.

The Duke snorted. "I don't agree with accepting beings that can change themselves into monsters as equal. – What will be next? – No, I think there are other ways to assure peace. A strong army should keep those creatures under control and Galados save, not some signatures on a piece of paper."

Tubarov smiled in satisfaction under his hood.  
"I couldn't agree more with you, my lord. But I'm afraid his Highness will not listen to reasoning."

"No, he never has. And the royal court is no big help either. Lord Peacecraft's influence on them is too big and clouding their judgement.

A treaty with the dragon warriors is a dangerous thing. It might lull us into a false sense of security and make us let down our guard. Monsters will be monsters, no matter in what shape and form. Why is it that nobody but me sees that? "

Then we'll just have to make them see I supposeTubarov thought, hiding a sinister smile.  


***

Preparation for the journey to the Shenlong Mountains took their time. Close to a hundred men and horses accompanied the king as he left the Royal Palace in late summer. Lord Catalonia, Dermail's son in law, had chose only the best of his men to protect his Highness.

Earlier that morning the king had met with Lord Peacecraft in private in his study

::: Begin of Flashback:::

"Have a seat, Stephán. – I'm sure you understand why I want you to stay here at Hargworth."

"Have you been conspiring with my wife, Celtric?" The knight smiled slightly as he seated himself in one of the high-backed chairs. There was no need for formalities between the two men when they were in private.  
The king raised one eyebrow in a mixture of feigned surprise and amusement. "Me? I'm insulted. – But seriously I'll feel a lot better knowing that you are here to take care of things together with Dermail while I'm gone. I couldn't think of anybody more capable. Besides I think your wife is right. You have been gone for a long time. Enjoy some time with your children. They'll grow up much too fast. – Which reminds me. Watch over Treize for me while I'm gone."

Lord Peacecraft nodded earnestly. "I will. I promise. You should not worry about him, he seems very mature for a boy his age."

"He is his father's son. And thinking back of the things we did at that age I'm not sure if that's a good thing."  


***

The king and his men had left early in the morning and by noon they had brought many miles between them and the capital. Celtric stopped his mount and turned to his son. He had allowed the prince and a few members of his guard to accompany them.

"It's time for you to turn around now, Treize. I want to be sure that you reach Hargworth before nightfall."

"Why can't I go with you, father? I can ride and handle a sword as well as most of your men."

The king laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know you can and that's why I need you to stay at the Royal Palace to back up Lord Peacecraft and your uncle."  
Treize snorted. "Please father, don't insult my intelligence. I'm not a little kid anymore. You want me to stay here because you think it's safer, don't you."

"There is nothing wrong with that. You are after all the Crown Prince. We both have certain responsibilities toward this kingdom. – Now listen to me, Treize. Promise me to behave, continue your lessons and mind your uncle while I'm gone."

Celtric gave his son a sharp look. Treize sighed.

"Fine," he said. "I promise."

"Now go and head back home. If we can't make it back before winter breaks I'll see you in spring."

The ginger-blond boy turned his horse, clicked his tongue to call his dog to his side then looked back at the king one more time.

"Will you at least bring a dragon back for me, father?" he asked hopefully.

"A dragon, as a pet?" Celtric laughed. "Why don't we wait and see how good of a job you do with training Hector before we move on to anything bigger."  


**************

TBC – I thought Shenlong (God Dragon) Mountain would be a good place for the Dragon Warriors to live – Just in case you haven't guessed Hargworth is the capital of Galados 

* * *

_Author's Note: _Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	4. Part 2

Thanks to everybody who reviewed this story.

Amber: Hmmm...I think you are confusing my stories. It's Knights of Destiny in which Relena is the voice of reason. In this stoy she is still only a toddler. But I can assure you there will be no Relena bashing (in any of my stories)., unless you consider it bashing that Millairdo rather would have a puppy dog than a baby sister :-)

* * *

The Legend of Galados – Part 2

"General Sepm," Tubarov stared into his viewing crystal at the image of an unfriendly looking, middle-aged man. "Are you and your men ready?"

"Yes, my Lord," Sepm answered. "We are ready and waiting for your orders."

The sorcerer nodded in satisfaction. Sepm was not only in command of a large number of Galados' troops, he was also one of Tubarov's loyal followers and he believed that peace could only be achieved through conquest and domination.

"You will attack one of the smaller villages tomorrow at dawn. They are not expecting any assault and your offensive should take them by surprise."

The General sneered. "I always wanted a saddle made from real dragon hide. I can't wait to find out if they are truly the fearsome fighters they are said to be."

"Just make sure your men don't get carried away." Tubarov warned. "You know my plan, don't ruin it."

"Of course not, my Lord. You know you can trust me. We will make sure that by the time we are finished with them they will be screaming for revenge."

"Very well then. But keep in mind that I'll be holding you responsible if anything goes wrong." The sorcerer waved his hand and the image in the crystal disappeared instantly. He smiled thinly. Everything was going just as he had planed.  


***

The Shenlong mountain range was majestic, with snow-covered peaks reaching fare into the clouds. It seemed impossible not to be awestruck by its sheer beauty. 

Legend has it that hundreds of years ago the god of the dragons fell in love with a mortal woman. Knowing that the other gods would not approve of such a relationship he created this mountain range where she could hide and where he could meet with her in secret. Their descendants the dragon warriors, part dragon and part human, are still living in these mountains.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Lord Catalonia moved his horse next to the king's. 

"Indeed," Celtric agreed. "The view alone seems to be worth the journey."

"Will we set camp here?" the knight asked. "The sun will be setting soon."

The king nodded, taking a look around. "It looks like a good place. The men are exhausted. We will rest tomorrow, give them some time to relax."

"How long, do you think, before we reach the rendezvous point, you Highness?"

Celtric shrugged. "Three or four days maybe. I'm not certain."

***

The boy jerked up at the sound of voices and the pounding of hoofs closing in on the hollow tree he had been sleeping in. Humans! His first reaction was to run away. But in his drowsy state he ran right into one of the riders he had been trying to evade. A large hand grabbed him roughly by the back of his shirt.

"Hey look what I caught." 

The boy struggled, tried to worm himself free, then he suddenly turned around, sinking his teeth into the fleshy hand that was holding him.

"Ouch, you little" the man cried out, letting go of his captive. The boy quickly bolted away, but realized that he was surrounded by a few dozen soldiers on horseback, with no way to escape. He froze, emerald green eyes wide in terror, and watched the man he had bitten dismount.

"What's going on?" A tall soldier in brown battle garb, riding on a black stallion, asked sharply.  
"I found myself a little elf-mud, Lord Barton. I'll sell him in the next town. I'm sure I'll get at least 10 gold pieces for him." 

Barton looked down at the terrified boy. Aside from his pointed ears the child looked human enough. He has no older than four years of age, with brown hair and green eyes. No, he was definitely not a pure bred elf.

"He is not going to be sold," he decided. "We will take him with us."

"But my Lord"

"Do you have a problem with that, Quinze?" Lord Barton asked, giving the man a sharp look.

"No, of course not, my Lord" Quinze quickly assured. 

Barton dismounted, taking a few steps toward the boy. The child recoiled, but had nowhere to go.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody here is going to hurt you." He extended his hand in a peaceful gesture. The boy looked at it, hesitating for a few moments before he took it.   
Barton crouched down to the boy's level, looking into his still frightened eyes.  
"Do you have a name?"

The child didn't answer.

"You don't know your name?"

He slowly shook his head.

"No Name? I guess that's what we will call you then." He straightened up and called over his shoulder. "Trowa." (1)

A boy about 10 years of age appeared. In spite of his age he too was dressed in battle garb, his chest armor showing the same crest as Lord Barton's. 

"Yes father?"

"Trowa, this is Nanashi." Barton took the boy, lifting him up into the saddle in front of his son. "I want you to take care of him. Find something to eat for him and a place to sleep when we camp, and make sure he doesn't get in anybody's way.

Trowa nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"I don't understand." Quinze turned to their leader. "Why bothering with a child not old enough to be of any help for us."

"Not just a child. He is half elf."

"Exactly, just a dirty little elf-mud."

"In the olden days they used elves as scouts. No other species has the ability to connect with nature as they do. Unfortunately it's almost impossible to find a pure bread elf that would willingly work with humans nowadays, so we will have to settle for the next best thing. Don't worry, once the kid is old enough I'll make sure he pulls his weight around here."

***

"Your Highness!"

Lord Catalonia's voice ripped King Celtric from his sleep.  
"What is it?" he asked, instantly alarmed. His knight wouldn't wake him unless something had happened.  
"We just got word that a village only miles from here is under attack by dragon warriors."  
"What?" Celtric jerked upright, the last traces of sleepiness gone from his startled eyes. 

"We don't know very much, your Highness. One of our scouts found an injured villager. According to him the dragons attacked at nightfall without any warning or provocation."

The king let out an angry growl as he slipped into his tunic and reached for his boots.

"I want to talk to the man once he has been treated."

"I'm sorry, but he died before he reached the camp," Catalonia informed him regretfully. "You Highness, permission to take some of my men and fend off the attack. – I will leave two dozen guards for your protection."

Celtric shook his head resolutely as he reached for his sword-belt.   
"I'm taking command of the troops."

"Your Highness, please." The knight tried to reason. "We don't even know how many of them there are it is way too dangerous for you to"

The king held up his hand stopping him mid-sentence. 

"I'll not stay back while my men fight. I might try to avoid war and conflict whenever possible, but no Khushrenada has ever run from an enemy." His crystal blue eyes sparkled in fury. As he continued. "My subjects are being slaughtered and I'm not going to stand for that. Have the men ready themselves for battle."

***

"Very good, Milliardo," Lord Peacecraft praised his son, who was swinging a practice sword, trying to follow his father's instructions. "Very good indeed. No try to do as I told you earlier. Put the weight of your body into your swing."

The boy nodded, lips pressed together in concentration, as he brought the weapon up once again. The sword was heavy and he was starting to get tired, but he didn't complain. He was enjoying the unexpected chance to spend time with his father and the lessons in horsemanship and swordplay that he was receiving from him. It wasn't often that Lord Peacecraft was at home for more than a few weeks at a time.

A number of riders entered the property, heading directly toward them. Lord Peacecraft frowned as he recognized the men as Royal Guards.

"My lord, we have orders to escort you to the Royal Palace." One of the men informed him.

"Who gave these orders?" the knight asked, his frown deepening

" Duke Dermail, my Lord."

"Is something wrong, father?" Milliardo asked.

"Nothing is wrong, son," his father assured him. "Go and tell Pat to ready a mount for me then go inside and stay with your mother. Tell her I have something to take care off. I will be back soon."

"Can I go with you?"

"Not this time, Milliardo. Now do as you were told."

As the boy ran off toward the stables the leader of the guards cleared his throat before he spoke with an almost embarrassed expression on his face.

"I need to ask you to surrender your weapons, my Lord."

Lord Peacecraft didn't say a word. He just took off his sword-belt and handed it over to the soldier, knowing that the man was only doing his job. Dermail on the other hand was going to get an earful from him.

It did not take long until Pat, the stable boy, brought the knight's stallion into the yard. 

  
***

Leaving his escort behind at the door Stephán Peacecraft stormed into the room where the Royal Court was gathered with large strides. He came to a stop in front of the big, wooden table, angrily glaring across the room at Duke Dermail.   
"What is the meaning of this?" he growled. "What gives you the right to have me dragged here like a common criminal. His Highness will learn of this when he gets back."

"His Highness is dead."

The Knight's eyes widened in shock.

"Dear God, what happened?"  
"Dragon warriors ambushed him and his men. Luckily General Sepm's troops were close by and able to prevent an even larger bloodbath, but not before both, King Celtric and Lord Catalonia were killed," Dermail spat. "So much for your little Peace treaty, my Lord."

"But that's impossible. " Lord Peacecraft was stunned to say the least. " I can't believe that the dragon warriors would attack without any provocation after we have worked so hard for this truce. Something must have happened."

"Yes, I can tell you what happened. Your "friends" finally showed your true colors. I always knew those monsters couldn't be trusted. And apparently, the same can be said about some humans."

"What are you implying, Duke?"

Dermail didn't answer the knight; instead he turned toward the guards.

"Take this man to the dungeon."

"You are making a big mistake," Lord Peacecraft warned. As one of the soldiers took him by the arm he shrugged his hand off. "I can walk on my own." He turned and left without another word, the guards following on his heels

For a long moment the room was silent, until Lord Noventa spoke up.  
"Maybe he is right. Maybe we are making a mistake. I do have a hard believing that Lord Peacecraft could be a traitor. His family has served the Royal Court of Galados since many generations"

"Please remember that it was on his word and his word alone that king Celtric went to meet with the dragon warrior clan. He was the one who set up this so called truce and he was one of the few people who knew where the meeting was supposed to take place."

That was indeed true. Not even the members of the royal court knew that location. Celtric had decided that only a handful of his most trusted men should know about it.

"Not to forget that Lord Peacecraft decided not to join his Highness on his journey." Tubarov pointed out. "Doesn't that strike you as somewhat suspicious? Isn't it the first knight's duty to be with his king and protect him? And doesn't the king need protection the most when he outside the Royal Palace."

A jumble of voices erupted as members of the royal court argued half-loud amongst each other. It appeared that at least some of them agreed with the court sorcerer and were willing to blame Lord Peacecraft for the death of their king.

All heads turned as the door flew open and Prince Treize walked into the room. The young boy headed straight for his uncle, barely taking notice of the other nobles in the table round.

"I just heard that you had Lord Peacecraft thrown into the dungeon, uncle. Why didn't anybody tell me about that beforehand?"  
"With all due respect, my prince," Tubarov spoke before Dermail could answer. "Don't you think you are a little too young to concern yourself with politics and the matters of the royal court?"  
Treize's brows narrowed as he turned toward the sorcerer.  
"With all due respect, Lord Tubarov, I don't remember you being a member of the royal court either." He retorted. "**I **on the other hand **am** the throne prince. And although I'm still too young to rule on my own for now I'm not a little child anymore." Directed at the Duke he continued. "I expect to be informed about any decisions made in this room. - Gentlemen." He nodded curtly at the members of the court, then turned and left.

The sorcerer glared at Treize's back as the boy walked out of the room.

__

He is just as strong willed and stubborn as his father was. I'll have to do something about that soon, before it becomes a problem later on.

*****************

TBA

* * *

_Author's Note: _Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	5. Part 3

I really didn't want to start a new story before I had at least one of my ongoing fics finished, but the idea for this one has been lying on my desk since early summer and I finally broke down :::sighs:::  
  
I hope you enjoy.

Madisonne, Andrew: Thanks for the review

* * *

****

The Legend of Galados – Part 3

When somebody knocked at his door Treize expected it to be one of the servants, coming to pick up his dishes. The young prince had chosen to eat alone in his chamber. He did not want to be around people right now. What he really wanted was to curl up and cry, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop if he got started. "Come in."

Hector, who had been resting at his young master's feet, raised his head but settled back down once he recognized the visitor.

"Uncle," Treize greeted the Duke with a curt nod.  
"We missed you at supper."

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like socializing at the moment."

Dermail nodded understandingly. Treize looked up at his uncle. "Did you come to inform me about the latest meeting of the Royal Court?"  
"To tell the truth I only came to see how you are doing. I do agree with Sir Tubarov. At your age you should not have to concern yourself with politics."

Treize frowned. "I'm very well aware that I'm still a child, but I'm also the crown prince. And quite frankly I do not care what Tubarov thinks. He is the court magician, nothing more. – I know the Royal Court came together today to debated about Lord Peacecraft and whether he had anything to do with my father's death or not. You wouldn't let me attend. At least tell me what has been decided."_ What is it you are trying to hide from me?_

Dermail sat down in a chair across from his nephew before he answered.  
"The court found that there was enough evidence against Lord Peacecraft to have him executed for treason." 

"What?" The young prince gasped. "Lord Peacecraft was one of my father's closest confidants. I can not believe that he would have done anything to harm him. I'm sure he is not a traitor."

"Treize," the duke objected. "You don't know all the details and I'm afraid your judgement might be a little clouded right now. – Besides I'm sure you know the law. Not even the king can overrule a decision made by the majority of the Royal Court. I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do."  
"Fine, then I'll petition the court to spare his life." Treize declared his voice firm. "I don't think they would dare to ignore me. Killing him will not bring my father back. And maybe in time his innocence can be proven."

"It's too late, Treize." Dermail replied quietly. "He was executed this afternoon."

The prince jumped up from his chair. "And you didn't tell me? You did this on purpose, didn't you? Because you knew I would do anything I could to save him. "

"Calm yourself. Galados lost not only its king. More than 100 brave men died beside him. Don't you think we owe it to their families to punish anybody responsible for their death?"

"If father were here he would argue that sometimes it is better to choose forgiveness over revenge."

"I'm sure he would." The Duke agreed. "But you have to understand that our enemies could mistake forgiveness for weakness, and right now Galados can not afford to appear weak." 

"And this has of course nothing to do with the fact that you never liked Lord Peacecraft in the first place. "

That's enough, Treize," Dermail snapped. "I know this is not easy for you. It isn't easy for any of us. You have the right to be sad, but you do not have the right to be rude and make unfounded accusations like this."

"Forgive me, Uncle." Treize apologized. "I shouldn't have said that. I suppose I'm a little tired and irritated." 

"Apology accepted." The Duke nodded as he rose from his chair. "I'll leave you then. Do you want me to send for Lady Po?"

The young prince shook his head. "I do not need the healer_." Not unless she can take away the pain and the grief that I'm feeling. _"I'm just tired. I have not been sleeping very well."

Dermail was about to leave when Treize asked. "What about his family? What's going to happen to them?"  
"You do not need to worry about them," the Duke told him.

Already at the door, the bearded man turned toward his nephew once more. "The public is expecting to see you at tomorrows' crowning ceremony. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to attend. And I'm sure the people would understand if we tell them that you are still grieving and too upset to"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," Treize answered stiffly. "I'm perfectly capable of performing my duties."

As the door closed behind Dermail Hector gave a slight growl. The young prince smiled unhappily as he petted the dog's head. "I know," he sighed. "But we better get used to the fact that he will be in charge around here from now on. Not to forget I promised father that I would mind uncle." 

__

I'm just not sure that he really can be trusted. But then again, as odd as it might seem, despite of all the differences and disagreements between them father still put uncle in charge during his absence, which will make him king until the day I'll be crowned. Obviously he believed in his sincerity. Shouldn't I trust father's judgement? As for the rest of the Royal Court, I think father was right about them too. 

Treize remembered overhearing a conversation between the king and Lord Catalonia. His father had called the royal court an assembly of cowards and power hungry varmints. Most of them, his father had said, had only their own interest in mind and he was sure that without a strong ruler they would tear Galados apart like vultures.

__

I wonder if there will be anything left of Galados by the time I'm old enough to rule? Bitterness gave away to anger. _I'll not let them destroy everything father has worked for. I know it won't be easy. Most of the men loyal to father died beside him, now that Lord Peacecraft is gone too, who is actually left? Who can I really trust?_

A gentle nudge against his hand ripped Treize from his thoughts. He looked at Hector who was standing next to him, wagging his tail slightly. The dog gave a quiet bark.

"You need to go outside?"

Another bark, this time a little louder.

"Fine, let's go in the garden," the prince said. He could have just called for a servant to take Hector outside, but he decided that a little walk might help him clear his mind. As soon as they left the castle the large dog took off like a furry bolt of lightning. Treize let him run, knowing he would come back soon enough. When the prince entered the garden he was surprised to find a young boy, about 4 years old with golden blond hair, sitting by the lake. The boy must have heard him approach, because he spun around, blue eyes wide in shock looking like he was ready to flee.

"Wait," Treize stopped him. "You don't have to run away. I won't bite, I promise."

The boy relaxed, giving him a tiny smile.

"What's you name?" the prince wanted to know.

"I'm Quatre. And who are you?"

"Just call me Treize. – What are you doing here, Quatre?"

"Watching the fishes." The boy pointed at the pond. "Want to sit down and watch with me?"  
Treize couldn't help but smile; the first genuine smile in days. 

"Don't mind if I do."

For a while they just sat there, silently. Quatre turned his head, eyeing the older boy from the side.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Treize blinked. The question had caught him by surprise. 

"You are sad, aren't you?"

The ginger-blond boy never got a chance to answer, because just then two guards burst into the garden. One of them grabbed Quatre by his arm roughly. 

"What is going on?" Treize frowned in irritation.

"Your Highness, pardon the intrusion. The little whelp somehow sneaked into the garden earlier this afternoon and we have been looking for him ever since. We will make sure it won't happen again."

"I only wanted to watch the fishes." The blond boy squirmed, trying to free himself from the guard's hold.

"You heard him. He was just sitting by the lake. " Treize spoke. "He didn't do any harm. Now let go of him! You are hurting him."

The soldier hesitated. "Nobody but members of the royal family are allowed to enter the gardens. We have orders to take him back to the servant quarters where he belongs, your Highness. "

The prince's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Let go of the boy."

"But your Highness" the man stammered. "We have orders"

"Who gave those orders anyway?" Treize snapped.

"I did." Tubarov's smooth voice came from behind them. 

Treize spun around to face the wizard.

"And why is that?"

"**I am** responsible for the security of the palace and the wellbeing of the royal family, which includes you, your Highness." Tubarov reminded him. "So let me assure you that I'm only taking necessary precautions to ensure your safety. You uncle is very well aware of them."

The prince raised one eyebrow in sarcasm.

"How much of a threat can a little child like him be?"

"I'm afraid that is beside the point. No servant is allowed to enter this part of the palace without permission. Our young friend here knows that." He looked at Quatre. "Don't you?"   
The boy swallowed hard and backed away as far as he could as Tubarov approached him. Treize stepped in, putting himself between the wizard and Quatre. 

"I assure you, your Highness. I'm not planning on putting the child in chains and throwing him into the dungeon. I simply want the guards to take him home to Lady Po so that she can deal with him." Now Tubarov's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"That won't be necessary. I'll take him myself. I was going to see the healer anyway. My uncle suggested that I should."

"Your Highness, the servant quarters are no place for you to be. You really shouldn't trouble yourself."

"My father always allowed me to visit the healer. Are you trying to tell me where I can go in this castle and where I can't, Sir Tubarov?" Treize asked challenging.

"No, of course not."

"Then I shall take Quatre home."

"Very well then!" The wizard answered sourly, bowed and left.

"You may leave too." The prince told the guards.  


***

Treize knew the way to the healer's home well. Like every child in the castle he had learned very early that Lady Po did not only knew how to prepare ointments and teas. She also made the best sugarplums and other sweets. When Treize was little he also used to played in the servants' quarters with the other children, until somebody decided that it wasn't proper for the future king to mingle with commoners like that.

They found Lady Po, a woman in her mid 30th with long auburn hair, in her herb garden. The healer grew most of the ingredients for her elixirs, teas and ointments herself. 

"Your Highness," she exclaimed in surprise as she bowed respectfully. "What a pleasure to see you. It's been a long time since you came to visit."

"It really has," Treize agreed, it sounded almost apologetic. He put on a little smirk. "I just came to return something I found in the garden."

That's when the woman's gaze fell upon the blond boy and she sighed. "Quatre! You just had to sneak into the garden again, didn't you?" She sounded more disappointed than angry. 

"Sorry!" Quatre gave her a wry smile that was hard to resist, but it didn't seem to impress Lady Po too much.  
"Go inside," she told the boy sternly. "Tell Sally to help you get washed up and ready for bed. We will talk about this later." And directed at the young prince she added. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. You shouldn't have to trouble yourself"

"No trouble at all," Treize answered with a dismissive gesture as he watched Quatre wave goodbye and leave.

"I was just about to make some tea. Can I offer you some? Or maybe some honeydrops?"

"No thank you, I think I should be on my way." Treize refused politely. "There is just something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"QuatreHe isn't really your son, is he?"

"Not by blood, he isn't, if that's what you mean, your Highness."  
"How? I mean, where are his parents?"

The woman shrugged. "Nobody really knows. A sister from the St Jerome Orphanage brought him to the castle when Quatre was barely 2 summers old. She said that he had been abandoned on the steps of the orphanage soon after he was born. She was convinced that Quatre was not your normal human child and from what she told King Celtric he assumed that Quatre could be natural born healer. You father asked me if I would take the boy in. How could I say no, healer or not, he is such a sweet child. But the king was correct after all." 

"So he is a healer?"

Lady Po nodded. "His skills are beginning to develop nicely. And that's not all. Quatre is also an empath."

"A what?" Treize asked puzzled.

"An empath is a person who can sense other people's emotions," she explained.

"So, that's how he knew." The young prince didn't realize he had spoken out loud until the woman asked.

"Knew what?"

"We were sitting at the lake and he knew just how I was feeling."  
"Yes," she nodded. "He is still too young to shield himself from the emotions of those around him. I suppose that's why he dislikes large crowds and rather spends time by himself. - Are you sure you don't want me to make some tea, your Highness? I'm more than happy to make some."

"No, really I should be going." The young prince gave the woman a curt nod before he started to walk away. After a few steps he stopped and turned. "Quatre is welcome to visit the gardens whenever he wants. – As long as it is okay with you of course. – He won't have to sneak in anymore I'll give orders for the guards to let him through."

"Thank you, your Highness. That's very kind of you."  


TBC

* * *

_Author's Note: _Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	6. Part 4

I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed.

* * *

****

The Legend of Galados – Part 4

Milliardo was too young to fully understand what had happened; maybe that was a good thing. Two days after his father had left for the royal palace soldiers had come and talked to his mother. Later she had explained to him that his father was dead and that they needed to be strong now. He had hugged her and told her that everything was going to be okay and she had smiled at him and said: "Yes, Milliardo, everything will be okay." But that night, when she thought he was asleep he had heard her crying.

This afternoon the soldiers had come back. His mother had sent him to his chamber and told him to stay there until she was going to call for him. Pagan, a longtime servant of the house of Peacecraft, was taking care of Relena. When Lady Peacecraft had dismissed all the servants Pagan was the only one who stayed. He had refused to leave, saying that as long as she would provide him with shelter and food he would continue his duties.

Through the window Milliardo was watching as the soldiers emptied the stables, rounding up cattle, and horses.

Just then another group of riders arrived. Their horses wore trappings in red and white, and wide red breastplates with a crest embroidered on them. Though he couldn't recognize the emblem from this far away, Milliardo was almost sure the leader of the group, a tall man with dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard, had been here before, visiting his father. Milliardo watched as the men dismounted in the yard.  


***

Katherina Peacecraft was trying to reason with one of the soldiers who had come to confiscate their livestock.

"What are we supposed to do if you take every last animal? I have two children to take care off and without horses how are we supposed to leave?"

"That is not my concern, lady," the soldier told her. "We are only following orders. These animals belong to the king now. Go and speak to him."

"I will do just that if I have to," the woman retorted. "Lord Peacecraft has served this kingdom for many year"

"Yes, but that was before he became a traitor."

Before she knew it Katherina slapped the man across the face. "Don't you dare talking like that about my husband."  
The soldier turned bright red and shoved her out of his way. She stumbled backwards, but managed to stay on her feet.

"Mother," Milliardo who had seen the conflict from his window came running. Before Lady Peacecraft could stop him her son put himself between her and the soldier and confronted the man.

"Don't lay your hands on my mother. I won't let anybody hurt her."

"Little, brat. I'll teach you"

The soldier raised his fist in anger, but before he strike the boy a strong, leather-gloved hand took told of his wrist. The man spun around.

"Lord Catorce, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"My men and I came to find shelter for the night. But what are you doing here? Aside from attacking helpless women and children that is?" the knight answered smoothly.

The soldier's face turned an even darker shade of red at the insult. 

"We are here to carry out the king's instructions."

"Then take what you came for and leave."

"I don't take orders from anybody but General Bonaparte," the soldier spat.

There was a short rattling noise as two dozen hands reached for their swords, but Lord Catorce stopped his men with a hand gesture.

"Do what you have to do, but mark my word. As long as my men and I are around, Lady Peacecraft and her children are under my personal protection. And if you ever again raise you hand against either of them in my presence, you will find your head on the tip of my sword." The furious sparkle in the knight's green eyes only emphasized the warning. 

The soldier glared at him, but turned without another word and left.

"Milliardo." Katherina was shaking as she hugged the boy.

"Are you alright, Mother?"

"I'm fine," she assured him and directed at the knight she continued. "Thank you, Lord Catorce. It seems you came just at the right moment."

"I'm glad I could be of help, Milady. – Can we talkalone?"

"Yes, of course. – Milliardo, please go back inside."

"Yes, mother."

The boy nodded curtly at the knight and started to walk away. Just then one of the soldiers was leading a brownish-gray colored stallion out of the stable.

"Wait, this is my mount. You can't take him." Milliardo yelled at the man, who chose to ignore him. "I won't let you."

The boy was about to run after him, prepared to fight for his horse, when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt.

"What do you think you are doing, boy? Are you planning on getting yourself killed?"

Milliardo glanced up into a pair of green eyes. Lord Catorce looked at him sternly.

"Leo (1) is my horse. Father gave him to me." Milliardo replied stubbornly, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with defiance.

"Is he worth getting hurt over?" Lord Catorce asked. "Don't you think your mother has enough grief already without you getting yourself in trouble?"  
"I'm sorry." After a quick look at his mother, the boy lowered his head.

"Now go inside, as you were told."

As Milliardo walked away the knight turned toward the soldiers. He pulled a moneybag from his vest, tossing it toward the man who was holding Leo.  
"Leave that mount and two teams of wagon horses. This should more than pay for them."

"Thank you, Milord. I'm grateful for your help." Lady Peacecraft told the knight.

He made a dismissive gesture. "Think nothing of it, Milady. – I do have a favor to ask, though. Would it be alright that my men and I stay here for the night?"

"Please, Lord Catorce, do you even have to ask? You and your men are always welcome here. But I am afraid I can not offer you much of a feast. **They**" she gestured at the soldiers. "Cleared out most of the stables and pens."

"That will be fine, Milady. We will be grateful for clean beds, a simple meal and food for our horses."

***

Later that evening, after Relena and Milliardo had been put to bed, Lady Peacecraft was sitting together with the Knight over a goblet of wine.

"I have to admit that I admire your strength, Milady. You are taking this all very well."

"I have to," she answered quietly. "I have two children to take care off."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I am not sure yet. The king will take over the estate soon. We have until the next moon to pack up and leave."

"You got a place to go to?" Catorce wanted to know.

Lady Peacecraft nodded. "My family lives in the south of Elmwood. We will go there."  
"It is a long and perilous trip to Elmwood, especially for a woman traveling with two small children. Let me send my men with you, to ensure your safety," the knight suggested.

Katherina looked up. "I do not know if I can accept that, my Lord, after everything that you have done already."  
"Please, Milady. I would take it as a personal insult if you would decline my offer."

"Insulting you is the last thing I want to do, Lord Catorce. I am grateful for your support."

There was a long moment of silence. The knight emptied his goblet and set it down on the table before he said.

"Your son, is quite a fearless young fellow, is he not?"  
"Fearless and stubborn," Lady Peacecraft gave the man a tiny smile. "Very much like his father, I am afraid."

"I have been looking for a Page (2) quite some time now, and Milliardo is just what I was hoping to find. He is at the right age too. What would you think, Milady if I took him in as my disciple?"

The question had caught Katherina by surprise. It wasn't something she had expected. She had just lost her husband, how could she even consider sending her only son away right now. But on the other hand she knew only too well that this could be the best chance, maybe the only one, Milliardo would ever get. His father would have wanted him to follow in his footsteps and become a knight. Not to mention that Lord Catorce would be able to keep Milliardo safer than she ever could. Still she hesitated.

"I do not expect you to give me the answer right now." Catorce told her. "Just think about it, sleep over it"  


***

"But I do not want to leave without you and Relena." The young boy looked at his mother pleadingly, as they were standing in the yard to say their good-byes. Earlier that morning when she had told him that his father old acquaintance, Lord Catorce, had offered to take him to his castle and train him as a knight Milliardo had been excited and overjoyed. But the joy had only lasted until he had realized that his mother and sister were not going to go with them.

"Sometimes what we want is not what is best for us, Milliardo. And right now it is best for you to go with Lord Catorce. Your sister and I will be leaving soon too. I will send you a letter as soon as we get to Elmwood. Promise me that you will write back so that I know how you are doing. Now listen, you must never disobey Lord Catorce. You must always do as you are told. Do not make your mother sad."

He could feel tears tickling at the corner of his eyes, but he managed to fight them back as he nodded.

"That is my boy. Your father would have been proud at you." Katherina hugged her son goodbye. "Now go, do not let his Lordship wait." 

The knight had already mounted his stallion, waiting patiently for the boy. As he climbed into the saddle Milliardo turned back for a last gaze at his mother and his sister.   
"This is not really goodbye, son. You will see them again," Lord Cartorce assured him. "Lets get moving now. We have a long way to go."

Though Milliardo had learned to ride early on in his life he had never spent more than a few hours in the saddle. It was after sundown when the two riders stopped at the tavern to spend the night. Milliardo was sore and tired. His legs ached from spanning his mount's broad back. Lord Catorce led him to a table in the back of the barroom and told the boy to wait there while he was going to pay for a room. By the time he came back, Milliardo had fallen asleep on the wooden bench, so exhausted that he didn't even stir when the knight carried him upstairs, removed his boots and put him to bed.

The two riders rose early in the morning and left the Inn after a light breakfast. By noon they arrived at the Catorce estate. A stable boy took care of their horses as the knight gestured Milliardo to follow him. The castle was slightly smaller than the Peacecraft mansion and it clearly lacked a woman's touch. There were no flowers anywhere and the furnishings seemed to have been chosen by efficiency rather than by beauty. The knight had no family, and he and his men spend more time away from home than in the castle. He was a warrior and had no use for pretty little things and fancy decorations.

A servant, a middle-aged man whose brown hair started to turn silver, greeted them in the main hall.

"Welcome home, my Lord. - I've heard people in the village talk. Is it true..."

The knight nodded somberly. "Yes, Constantine, it is true. King Celtric is dead. - Milliardo, this is Constantine. He takes care of the castle. Constantine, Milliardo is my new page. Have a room prepared for him, and have his baggage brought in. Let the cook know that I am back, and then I would like to take a bath before we sit down to eat."

"As you wish, my Lord. I'll see to it." Constantine bowed and left.

The knight turned to Milliardo. "Follow me, I'll show you where you can clean up."  


***

Lord Catorce watched as the fair-haired boy poked listlessly around on his plate. "What is wrong?" he asked after a while. "Why are you not eating your cabbage?"

"I don't like it."

"Eat it anyway. It will make you grow up strong and it will put hair on your chest."

Milliardo's head jerked up, eyes wide in shock, as his fork hit the plate with a clang.

"I do not want hair on my chest," he exclaimed.

The knight let out a deep laugh. "Relax, son. I was only joking. - But I happen to know that the cook made almond cream with blackberries for dessert, and unfortunately only those of us who cleared their plate will have some."

The boy sighed as he picked up his fork.

"Today we will take it easy and rest. Tomorrow I will show you around the estate. We also need to have the seamstress come to have new garments made for you."

"Why? What is wrong with the ones I am wearing?"

"As my page you will be wearing the colors of the house of Catorce, from now on," the knight explained. "There is something else. I believe that it is better that, aside from my men and Constantine, nobody knows who you really are. From this moment on Milliardo Peacecraft no longer exists. Your new name will be Zechs, Zechs Merquise." 

"Why?" Milliardo frowned. "I do not want to change my name."

"Do you remember what your mother told you about doing what is best for you rather than what you want?"

"But I like my name," the boy replied stubbornly.

"That will be enough," the knight's eyes narrowed in irritation. "I think we need to get two things straight. First, you have to stop asking so many questions. And secondly, if I say something it will be done. My orders are not open for discussion. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Milliardo lowered his head and started to poke around on his plate again. For a moment the knight thought that he had been too harsh with the boy. But then Milliardo looked up at him.

"May I ask you just one more question, my Lord?"

Catorce nodded. "What is it?"

"How did my father die? He was not killed in battle, was he?"

"No, he did not die in battle," the knight confirmed.

The boy nodded, like it was the answer he had expected. "I did not think so. My father was the strongest knight there ever was and the best fighter. Nobody would have been able to kill him in battle." Milliardo announced with the faith of a seven-year-old who believed in his father's invincibility.

"What did your mother tell you?"

"She just said that he died, that I should always remember that he was a man of honor, and that I should not believe everything that people say about him. I am not sure I understand what she means."

"Your mother is right. You might hear people say bad things about your father, because they did not know him. Anybody who truly knew your father would never doubt his integrity and honor."

**********

TBC Since in the series Zechs seemed to prefer Leo mobile suits until he get the Tallgeese, I decided to name his father's old war-horse Leo 

2. Maybe it seems odd that Milliardo would begin training as a knight at just 7 years of age, but in fact it is very normal. During medieval times the road to knighthood was a long one. At the age of 7 a knight chose a boy as his page. For the next years the page was really little more than a servant. In return for shelter, food and the opportunity to observe his master he was expected to take care of the knight's horse, clean his armor and do other tasks. At the age of 14 the page became a squire and that's when the real training started. Now the future knight learned how to handle weapons and how to deal with his heavy armor. When the squire turned 21 he was knighted in a big celebration, which included a nightlong vigil in the castle chapel, a ritual bath at dawn, mass and breakfast with friends and family, clothing in white vesture and the well know tap on the shoulder with the broad side of a sword.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	7. Part 5

I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed.

* * *

****

The Legend of Galados – Part 5

4 Years later 

Nanashi picked up a few dry branches from the forest floor, adding them to the bundle he was already carrying. Ever since the young half-elf had been picked up by the troops of Mercenary-lord Barton he had been expected to earn his food. Usually he did small tasks around the camp. Collecting wood for the campfires wasn't the worst of them. He rather enjoyed roaming through the forest.

A noise caught his ear. To anyone else it might have just sounded like the shrill shriek of a bird, but to him it was unmistakably a cry for help, born out of pain and terror. The boy looked up just in time to see a rather large bird spiral toward the ground. Nanashi dropped his bundle and ran to where the animal had hit the forest floor. What he found there was a hawk, not fully gown yet. An arrow had pierced one of its wings. Blood was dripping from the wound, soaking those beautiful brown and white feathers. The moment it saw the boy the bird took on a defensive posture, his healthy wing spread, his sharp beak opened. It seemed that in spite of its injury the animal was not willing to give up without a good fight.

So beautiful and so proud, Nanashi thought. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told the bird as he knelt down beside it. "I only want to help."

To his own surprise the hawk seemed to relax somewhat. It eyed the boy warily but didn't attack when Nanashi reached out to touch it. The boy looked at the damaged wing and winced. The arrow had gone straight through the joint and the injury was bleeding heavily. As the young half-elf broke off the arrows tip and pulled the wooden stake out of the wound the animal shrieked in pain.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered. "I know that hurt, but I had to do it."

He ripped off small strips of his tunic and started to dress the wound. Suddenly Nanashi raised his head, alarmed by other noises, the beating of hooves and voices. Riders! This couldn't be good.

"Quiet now!" he warned as he picked up the bird and hurried for cover. 

From his hiding place behind some bushes he could see the riders, two of Barton's mercenaries, approach.

"My arrow didn't miss. I shot that bird right out of the sky and we both saw it."

"Where is it then? For all I know you could have missed it."

The other soldier growled. "You are just trying to get out of paying me my money. We had a bet, honor it."

"Show me the bird and I will. Maybe you are not as good a shot as you lead everybody to believe." 

Nanashi's eyes narrowed as a wave of cold anger washed over him. Sometimes he didn't understand humans. How anybody could kill another living thing for the pure pleasure of killing was beyond him.

Luckily the two soldiers soon got tired of searching and rode off. The boy waited for a few moments, to make sure that they wouldn't return, before he came out of hiding. He finished dressing the hawk's wing, wrapped the animal in his vest and went to retrieve the armload of wood he had dropped earlier.

Nanashi hid the bird in the deep underbrush before he entered the camp.

"Where the hell have you been?" Quinze greeted the boy with a bad-tempered snarl.

"You sent me to get fire wood, remember?" Nanashi replied calmly as he put down the bundle.

"Right, but how long can it take to pick up some wood when there is a forest of it right in front of your nose. If you want to play around do it after you finished your chores."

"Take it easy, Quinze." One of the soldiers intervened. 

"Right," another one agreed. "Give the kid a break. He brought the wood, so stop pestering him."

Quinze grumbled an incoherent answer and Nanashi quickly slipped away before the Lieutenant would give him something else to do. Most of the mercenaries were actually pretty nice to him. They had taught him to ride, showed him how to use a sword (even if it was only a wooden practice weapon) and on occasion brought him some sweets. Quinze on the other hand never liked him very much. Somehow it seemed he never had forgiven the boy for biting him the very first time they had met. Unfortunately Quinze was second in command and in charge of the group during Lord Barton's absence.

Nanashi retrieved the injured bird before he headed for the small tent he shared with Trowa. Although the young Lord was almost twice Nanashi's age they got along well, most of the time.   
Trowa was sitting on his makeshift bed cleaning his sword. Nanashi knelt down next to his own bedstead, gently placing his feathered patient onto the blankets.

"What do you have there?" The older boy rose to look over the young half-elf's shoulder. "Another sick animal?!" He rolled his eyes. By now he was very much used to Nanashi picking up ailing and injured creatures, nursing them back to health and releasing them back into the wild.

I don't get it, he thought. _Has to be some elf thing._

"Somebody shot him with an arrow." The younger boy explained without turning his head. "He injured his wing."

"Looks pretty bad," Trowa remarked. "You know even if it survives, it will probably never be able to fly again. Maybe it's better if we just put it out of its misery."

Nanashi's head snapped around, emerald green eyes glaring angrily at the young Lord.

"Fine, fine." Trowa shrugged indifferently. "Do whatever you want." 

As the older boy went back to working on his weapon Nanashi rummaged around until he found a old basket that was large enough to accommodate the bird.

***

As usually the mercenaries broke camp early in the morning and as usually Nanashi helped getting the wagons ready. There were half a dozen wooden, canvas-covered wagons, five of which were used to transport provision, gear and tents. The sixth wagon however was different. Its sides were reinforced with strips of iron and it was guarded night and day.   
Nanashi was curious about what was hidden beneath the heavy gray tarp, but when he had tried to peak into it, the guards had chased him away. All that secrecy made him even more curious. 

So he had asked Trowa about it.  


::: Begin of Flashback:::

"Trowa, what's in the wagon that's guarded? It must be very valuable. Why is it kept such a secret?"

The young lord laughed.

"Valuable? I would say priceless would be more correct. A very rare treasure you could say."

"Where are we taking it?" the boy asked.

"To Hargworth, to the Royal Palace. It is a birthday present for Prince Treize."

  
:::End of Flashback:::

A rare treasure Trowa had said, yet Nanashi knew he wasn't talking about gold or silver. When he was close enough the boy could feel that whatever was in that wagon was alive. A rare and exotic animal perhaps, doomed to spend the rest of its life locked up in some kind of cage. Nanashi couldn't help but sorry for the creature.

***

The pale-blond boy couldn't help the strange feeling in his stomach as the majestic white castle came into view. Memories of his last, his only visit to the royal palace flared up in him.

He had not wanted to come here, and if there had been half a chance that Lord Catorce would have listened to him, he would have pleaded to stay at home. But if he had learned anything in these past four years it was that the knight's orders never were open for discussion. 

"Zechs!"

His head snapped around. By now he had become so used to this name that it seemed hard to imagine that he ever had a different one. And of course by now he had also leaned the whole truth about his father's dead. That truth had not diminished his determination to become a knight. Only his ultimate goal had changed. Instead of following in his father's footsteps he now was preparing to avenge him some day.

"My Lord?!"

Catorce laughed quietly. "What were you daydreaming about? I have been calling your name three times already."

"Nothing, I just nothing important."

"You **did** clean my tourney armor, did you not?"

"Yes, of course I did, my Lord."

As the two riders cleared the drawbridge a young man on a white stallion, a large shaggy dog at his side, was heading toward them. As he came closer Zechs recognized in him the ginger-blond boy he had met that day when he had accompanied his father to the castle. The young man reined his horse to a stop next to them.

"Lord, Catorce."  
"Your Highness." The knight bowed his head.

So that's Prince Treize? Zechs instantly felt antipathy toward the young man.

"You are going to leave the castle without an escort?" Lord Cartorce asked surprise. "Are you sure this is a wise thing to do?"

"You are sounding just like my uncle, my Lord." The prince chuckled, then turned toward Zechs. "And this must be your new page I've heard about. – What's your name, boy?"

"Zechs Merquise, your Highness." Somehow Zechs managed to keep his voice neutral.

The prince eyed him, scrutinizing.

"Zechs Merquise," he repeated thoughtfully. "It has a nice ring to it. I shall remember that name. Somehow I have the feeling we will be hearing it a lot in the future. – Gentlemen." He nodded curtly but before he spurred on his mount he seemed to think of something and he turned to the young page once more. "I would like to see you at the festivities this evening, Zechs Merquise."

Zechs watched, a hostile glare in those crystal-blue eyes, as the prince rode off.  


***

It's him all right, no doubt about it. Treize thought as he left the castle behind him. _He changed his name and let his hair grow long, very clever. But his eyes are giving him away. I have never seen eyes of such intense blue color in anybody else. - And neither have I ever seen so much animosity in somebody's eyes before. But I can't blame him. I can't blame him for hating the royal family for what they did, and me for being part of it. _

  
***

Lord Catorce had left it to Zechs to take care of their mounts. The boy had taken them to the stables, removed their saddles and trappings and given them water, now he was searching for somebody who could point him to the barn or storehouse.

"Are you looking for something?" a voice from behind him asked.

Zechs turned to face a young boy, no a girl. Her black hair was cut short and she was wearing dark trousers and a tunic.

"Yes, actually I'm not sure where to find hay and oats for the horses." He replied once he got over his initial surprise.

"Oh, I can show you if you want. – By the way, my name is Noin. – Lucrezia Noin actually, but nobody who values his life calls me Lucrezia."

Zechs smiled. Somehow he already liked that girl. 

"Thanks for the offer. I am Zechs Merquise."

"You must be Lord Catorce's page?" another voice came from his left. 

Two young boys about Zechs' age came into view. 

"I'm Alec and this is Miller," one of them announced. "Your first time at the Royal Palace?"

"Yes." Zechs lied.

"I've heard that Prince Treize personally invited you to his feast, is it true?"

The fair-haired boy just shrugged. "What does it matter if it is true? – Excuse me, but I don't really have time to talk right now. Noin was just about to show me to the barn."

Miller threw a quick glance at the girl then back at Zechs as he said smugly. "Maybe you should rather stick to us."

"And why is that?"

"You see, some of us are of noble blood, while others are not." Another quick glance in Noin's direction let no doubt that he was talking about her. "My father always says it is better not to mingle with those below you and instead make friends within your own social class."

"Well, thank you for the advice. But I am perfectly capable of choosing my own friends. – Besides, you seemed to confuse nobility with rudeness." With that Zechs turned to Noin. "Shall we go?"

"Thank you," the girl said once they had left the stable behind them.

"What for?" 

"For telling off those two nincompoops. Alec always acts like he owns the world, only because his father is a member of the Royal Court."

Zechs laughed. "Nincompoop? Is that a proper word for a lady to use?"

She glared at him in feigned anger.

"Don't even start with me."

They arrived at the barn and Noin showed him where to find a wheelbarrow.

"Do you want help with that?"  
Zechs shook his head. "I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Not really," Noin confessed. "If I go inside now, Lady Une probably expects me to help her with her dress and her hair. Sometimes she seems to forget that I'm not her handmaiden."

The fair-haired page gave her a surprised look. "You are serving a female knight? That's interesting." Of course, if he thought of it, it made a lot of sense.

"Actually I'm serving the house of Une, since Milady is still too take on a page on her own." The young girl explained. "But once she has been knighted I'll become her squire."

"I see." Zechs nodded, as they started loading hay. 

I didn't take the two of them long to stack the wheelbarrow. Fortunately by the time they got back to the stable Alec and Miller were gone

***

When the mercenaries arrived at Hargworth they set up camp just outside of town. Lord Barton had planned on only taking his son with him to the Royal Palace, but Trowa talked his father into taking Nanashi along as well. 

Since they wouldn't be back for a few days the boy had no choice but to take Telú, his feathered patient with him. The boy hid the hawk in his tunic and later in the stable with their horses. Nanashi was worried about the bird. Although he had used different kinds of herbs and roots in the animal's injuries the wing just didn't want to heal. While Lord Barton and Trowa got ready for the festivities, boy went to check on him.   
When Nanashi entered the stable he noticed a boy, about his age, with golden- blond hair. He boy had somehow discovered Telú and was kneeling in the straw next to the bird.

"What are you doing? Get away there," he barked.

The blond boy jerked around, startled by Nanashi's shout. "You scared me."

"Go away," Nanashi repeated. "He belongs to me."

"He is hurt." The other boy stated quietly, as he rose to his feet.

"I know," Nanashi moved closer, trying to push the blond out of his way.

Sapphire blue eyes narrowed in irritation as the boy pushed back. The young half-elf clenched his fists and took on a threatening posture. He wasn't going to let anybody take Telú away from him.

"What are you doing? I don't want to fight with you. I just want to help?"

"Why?" Nanashi eyed the strange boy in a mixture of suspicion and surprise.

The blond shrugged. "Your bird is hurting and you obviously care about him. - What happened to him?"

Nanashi relaxed somewhat. "Somebody shot him with an arrow."

The other boy gasped. "That's terrible."

"I know." The half-elf knelt down beside the bird. Telú, thinking that his friend was bringing him food, started to nip at his fingers. The boy gave a little smile.

"May I take a look at his wing?"  
Nanashi shrugged. "Fine, but be careful, Telú's beak is very sharp."

"Telú?" The blond asked.  
"His full name Telúmahtar, It means Warrior of the sky, but I usually call him just Telú."

"It's elfish, isn't it?"

Nanashi nodded. "How did you know?"

"Your ears somehowstick out." The blond smirked. "By the way my name is Quatre. What's yours?"

"Nanashi."

"Nanashi?" the other boy echoed surprised. "That's a strange name."

"I guess."

Quatre closed his eyes as he carefully touched the bird's injured wing and started to examine it. His brows furrowed as he sensed the animal's pain. He could fee that the arrow had damaged some of the bones in the wing. Quatre wasn't sure if he would be able to fix that kind of damage. He had never before attempted it, but that didn't mean he couldn't at least try. 

His brows narrowed in concentration and he placed his right hand on the bird's wing, willing broken bones to fuse back together. He could feel familiar warmth spreading through his body, a slight tingle in his fingertips telling him that his healing energy was being channeled through them. As time progressed Quatre could feel his power slowly diminish and the tingling lessen. As he finally pulled his hand away, he swayed and Nanashi quickly reached out to steady him.

"Quatre?" he asked concerned.

The boy looked exhausted, but he smiled. "I think I did it. I mended the bone."

"How? Are you some kind of wizard?"

Quatre shook his head. "Just a healer, or so they say. – I'm still learning, though."

Nanashi looked down in amazement as Telú began to gently flap his wing.

"I don't think we should let him do that until it is fully healed. " The blond suggested.

The young half-elf nodded understandingly, and stared to redress the wound.

Quatre raised his head at the distant sound of fanfares.

"It's beginning?"

"What is beginning?" Nanashi frowned.

"The festivities." The blond explained. "First there will be a big reception in the great hall, where Prince Treize will be presented with gifts and well wishes, and later they will have an even bigger feast with minstrels, jesters and singers for entertainment. – Lets go and watch."

"You think the guards will let us in?"

Quatre smirked a little. "No, probably not. But there are ways to sneak into the great hall other than through the doors."

***

As Prince Treize took his seat to the right of his uncle, he let his gaze roam over the guests, until he discovered Lord Catorce. Much to his dismay he found no sign of the knight's fair-haired page. As he kept searching his eyes caught the sight of a young woman with chestnut brown hair. 

Leaning closer toward his uncle the prince whispered: "Who is the woman in the red and black satin dress?"

"That is Lady Une, daughter to Lord Une. You have met her before."

"I have?" Treize asked surprised. "I would think I would remember that."

"You were about 12. And you did not show the least bit of interest in her back then."

The prince raised one eyebrow in slight amusement.

"What makes you think that I am interested now?"

Just then the fanfares sounded. Treize straightened up in his chair and put on a polite smile, bracing himself for a very long and very dull reception. He knew it was going to be the same as last year, the year before and the year before thatThe same guests, the same flatteries, the same gifts. 

How many lavishly decorated weapons and suits of armor can a man actually need? I think by now I have enough to single-handedly equip an entire army. 

"Lord Barton!" 

The prince directed his attention toward the entrance as the next guest was announced. The noble was followed by no less than 6 servants carrying a large object that looked like cage of some sort. The men set down their load and retreated. The cage was covered with a heavy gray tarp, making it impossible to see what was inside. 

"Your Highness," Barton bowed deeply. "I hope you will accept and enjoy this little present I have brought you." 

Treize, staring at the cage, was hardly listening. When the cover was finally pulled away he was barely able to suppress a gasp. 

His eyes widened in amazement as he rose slowly out of his chair.

  
*******

TBC

* * *

_Author's Note: _Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	8. part 6

****

A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta-reading

____________________________________________________________________________________

The Legend of Galados – Part 6

"A slave?!"

"Not just an ordinary slave, your Highness." Lord Barton pointed out. "He is a dragon warrior."

A collective gasp went through the crowd and people craned their necks to get a better look at the creature in the cage.

"That is impossible. There are none of them left," the prince spoke, eyes narrowing in disbelief. He knew that after his father's death all dragons had been hunted down and killed.

"Indeed, your Highness, this boy might very well be the last of his kind. That is why I thought you should be the person to decide what is going to happen to him."

Treize stepped closer, letting his gaze trail over the figure inside the cage. The young boy looked human enough, yet at the same time he didn't look like **any** human the prince had ever seen before. His skin had a coppery tan to it, his hair was black as the feathers of a raven, and his slightly slanted eyes were as dark as the sky on a moonless night. In some strange, exotic way he looked very handsome, not at all like the horrible creatures Treize had imagined dragon warriors to be. 

The prince circled the cage once before he crouched down in front of it. The boy was staring at the ground, ignoring everything and everybody around him.

"Careful, your Highness." Barton warned as Treize reached out to touch the slave. "He has neither been trained nor broken yet."

There was a noticeable trace of sarcasm in the prince's voice as he replied. "Thank you for the warning, my Lord."

The captive was probably no older than seven or eight human years. He was locked in a cage with his left ankle shackled to the iron bars and a short chain connecting heavy manacles around his slim wrists. What did Barton think the boy would do, bite?

Treize took the slave's chin, tilting it slightly, to force the boy to look up at him. The captive's eyes were filled with a mixture of pride, defiance and hatred, but Treize didn't find the slightest trace of fear in those depths. 

"You are a fascinating creature, little Dragon," the prince mused quietly.

Obsidian eyes darkened even more, as the boy spit into Treize's face and jerked his head away from the man. 

The hall went silent, as the young prince slowly raised his hand to wipe his face.

"And quite feisty too." Treize sounded faintly amused. " And…" he added, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "You could use a bath."

In one fluid movement the prince rose and turned toward one of his personal servants.

"See to it that he gets cleaned up and has something to eat, then take him to my chambers. I will deal with him later."

*****

As soon as Zechs had finished all of his chores he headed for the bell tower. The boy climbed up the steep wooden staircase. The heavy trapdoor squeaked on its hinges, and he needed to use all of his strength to push it open. 

Zechs was surprised how little the view had changed since the last time he had been up here. Beyond the castle walls lay Hargworth, surrounded by fields that shimmered golden in the light of the setting sun. The Forbidden Forest still looked as dark and uninviting as it did years ago. Seeing his childhood home, even from afar, brought back memories; some of them happy and others painful.   
The blond boy settled down, his back against the wall, and watched as the sun slowly disappeared behind the Forbidden Forest.

At one point, as Zechs looked down into the courtyard he noticed Noin. The black-haired young girl came from the stables. She was strolling across the yard, apparently in no hurry to get anywhere.

With an impish sparkle in his eyes Zechs picked up a pebble from the ground, aimed, and tossed it so that it dropped right in front of her feet. He quickly retreated, chuckling quietly as his friend below looked around puzzled, trying to figure out where the rock had come from. It was quite amusing, and he repeated his game a few more times, before finally taking pity on the girl.  
"Up here."

"Zechs!" she exclaimed.

A few moments later her head popped through the opening in the floor. "What are you doing up here? I thought Prince Treize invited you to the feast?"

Zechs shrugged. "It seemed like a rather boring affair."

"More boring than sitting up here by yourself?"

"Just take a look and decide for yourself," the blond boy suggested.

Noin climbed onto the windowsill next to him and gasped. The last rays of the sinking sun were staining the horizon in a blood red color.

"It is beautiful."

For a while they just sat there quietly, until Noin broke the silence.  
"You know, I have always wonderied what kind of monsters might live in the Forbidden Forest. Some day I'm planning on finding out. I'm going to ride right into the Forest and see for myself."  
Zechs didn't answer and she looked at him from the side.  
"Come on, you can say it."

He turned his head, puzzled. "Say what?"

"Say that I'm crazy – everybody else does."  
"Why would I?" Zechs shrugged. "It sounds like fun. Let me know when you leave. I'll go with you."  
She smirked at him. "Alright, I'll take you up on it when the time comes. And speaking of monsters… Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"There is a dragon in the castle."

Zechs' brows furrowed in disbelief.

"It's true. A stable boy told me. He heard it from somebody who heard it from one of the servants in the main hall. It was brought as a birthday present for his highness the prince. They say it's the most terrible looking creature anybody ever saw, with fangs the size of small daggers. It spit fire when Prince Treize tried to touch it."

"It did? Why would anybody want to keep something like that?" Zechs mused.  
Noin shrugged. "I don't think the prince is going to keep it. I assume that he is probably going to slay it publicly. After all those creatures killed his father."

For a long moment the blond boy stared quietly, pensively, into the distance.  
"Noin," he finally spoke. "Do you think that taking revenge can make you feel better?"

*****

The prince gave a silent sigh of relief once the reception was over and the feast was about to begin. As the guests shuffled over to the large, horseshoe-shaped table that had been set up in the main hall, servants hurried to bring in large amounts of food and wine.

Treize rose from his seat and followed his uncle, when Dermail stopped to greet Lord Une and his daughter.

"Lord Une, Milady," the king spoke. "It would be a pleasure to have you sitting next to us at the table tonight, wouldn't it Treize?"

__

What are you doing, Uncle? Are you trying to play matchmaker? Treize thought, even as he smiled charmingly. "Yes, please do us the honor. If I may…"  
With a polite curtsy the young woman slipped her arm into his and allowed the prince to lead her to the table. He pulled out the chair next to his, waited until she was seated, then sat down himself. Neither of them noticed the satisfied look Dermail and Lord Une exchanged behind their backs.  
Once all the guests were seated the king rose and cleared his throat to gain everybody's attention.  
"I would like to propose a toast," he spoke. "A toast to Prince Treize, our future ruler. It is hard to believe that we are here to celebrate his sixteenth birthday already, if it seems like only yesterday that the birth of the heir to the throne was announced. Looking at Prince Treize now he reminds me a lot of his father. I can see in him the same love for his country, the same compassion for his subjects, the same inner strength and courage, and…" Dermail turned his head and smirked at his nephew. "Not to forget the same stubbornness. I'm sure he will make a fine king some day. Let's raise our glasses to wish him all the best, health, a long life and the strength he will need to lead Galados."

Treize smiled as he nodded to show his appreciation.

Dermail waited for the guests to quiet before he continued. "I have one more announcement to make. Earlier today Lord Noventa informed me about his decision to retire from his duties in the Royal Court. His Lordship has been a member of the court for more than two decades, and his skill and wisdom will be greatly missed. But of course as much as I bothers me to loose him as an advisor I can only accept his resignation and thank him for his years of loyal service. The Royal Court will come together tomorrow morning to select a replacement for Lord Noventa. And now, let the feast begin!"

He clapped his hands as a sign for the musicians to start playing. A manifold of minstrels and performers had been hired for entertainment. 

When the banquet was over the prince turned toward Lady Une.  
"May I have the first dance, Milady?"  
"It would be my pleasure." The young woman blushed slightly as she to follow him to the dance floor. "But I will have to warn you, your Highness, I'm not much of a dancer, I'm afraid."  
Treize smiled confidently. "Do not worry, Milady. As long as you follow my lead, I assure you we will be just fine." The music started to play and he took her hand. 

"I've heard that you are training to become a knight."

"You heard correct, Your Highness," she confirmed. "Much to the dismay of my father I must add. He thinks a young lady should concern herself with finding a good husband and not spend her time practicing horsemanship and swords play."  
"Why not?" The prince frowned. "I find it rather interesting. Beauty and courage are a rare combination. Perhaps you will become the first female knight on the royal court some day."

"Oh, I'm not that ambitious, your Highness."

"Why not? Being ambitious can be a good thing, or so I have been told." Treize directed his gaze toward the table and gave a quiet snort. "We are being watched."  
"My father?" she asked, obviously embarrassed by that thought.  
"My uncle as well." Treize replied. Suddenly a smirk formed on his lips.  
Une gave him a puzzled look. "May I asked what it is that you find so amusing, your Highness?"  
"I just thought, how shocked they would be if the two of us would waltz out of this door and disappear right now? Would you care for a walk in the gardens, Milady?"  
"It would be a pleasure, your Highness. But what about your other guests?"  
"I'm certain most of them will never even notice that I'm gone."

*****

Treize stifled a yawn as he headed for his quarters. It was late and he was exhausted. The two soldiers guarding the door to his chambers snapped to attention as he approached, and he acknowledged them with a nod.

"Has he caused any problems?"

"No, your Highness, no problems at all. He probably fell asleep," one of the guards reported, and with a grin he added. "I've heard the servants had some trouble scrubbing him down thought. Chained up and all, he made quite a fuss, and everybody ended up soaked."  
Treize chuckled softly.  
_That doesn't surprise me a bit._

"You may go now," he told the soldiers as he opened the door.   
The room was dark, and the prince had to light some candles before he could see anything. In the dim light Treize noticed his young slave chained up in a corner by the fireplace. His hair was still damp from the bath he had been given and he was dressed in an ill-fitting, but at least clean, tunic. 

"Ah, much better," the prince remarked as he stepped closer. "At least you don't smell like you slept in a pigsty anymore."

An icy glare was the only reaction he got from the boy. Treize eyed his new possession intensively.  
"So, you are a real dragon warrior," he mused. "Yet you look almost human. It's quite amazing, really. How old are you?"

The slave scowled at the older boy, but didn't answer.

"Very well," the prince shrugged. "If you don't want to talk, let's get some sleep. Perhaps you will be in a better mood in the morning, little Dragon."

"My name is Wufei," the boy snarled.

"It speaks!" One eyebrow raised in a mixture of surprise and sarcasm, Treize lowered himself into a large velvet chair and pulled off his boots.

A scratching noise at the door drew the prince's attention. He rose and went to let Hector in.

Wagging his shaggy tail, the wolfhound greeted his master happily, but suddenly froze as the unfamiliar smell of a stranger hit his sensitive nose.

Treize couldn't help but notice that Wufei recoiled when the large dog approached him.   
"Don't be afraid," he told the boy. "He won't hurt you. He would never attack anybody without my order. Hector is very well trained, you see. But he is also fiercely loyal to me. He would kill **anybody** who tries to harm me in a heartbeat." The prince spoke in a very mild and casual manner, but the warning behind his words was very clear.

Hector, losing interest in the strange boy after he had sniffed him, curled up at his usual sleeping spot by the fireplace.

Treize undressed and slipped on a nightshirt. He pulled one of the warm quilts off his bed and tossed it to the boy. He knew it was going to get chilly during the night, once the wood in the fireplace burned down.

Wufei turned his head away, ignoring the prince as well as the blanket.  
"Suit yourself." Treize snorted at the boy's willfulness. "If you prefer to freeze, who am I to try to stop you."  
He blew out the last candles and climbed into bed. After a few more moments of stirring and commotion his roommates seemed to have settled down as well and it grew quite.

For some reason the young prince found it hard to fall asleep. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, he finally decided that it was no use. As he got out of bed he gazed over to where Wufei was sleeping.

Hector had snatched the blanket the young slave had refused to accept and was using it as a pillow. 

The boy was huddled into the corner in a half-sitting position, arms and legs drawn close to his slender body to keep himself warm. Obviously it helped little, for Treize could see that he was shivering.

__

Serves him right. Perhaps that will teach him not to be pigheaded, Treize thought even as he pulled another quilt from a trunk under the window and draped it loosely over the sleeping figure. Wufei didn't wake, but instinctively huddled into the warm cloth with a quiet sigh.  
The prince stood for a long moment watching the young boy.  
_What am I to do with you?_ He mused. _I'm going to have to decide what is going to happen to you. Most people probably expect me to take revenge for my father's death_. He sighed quietly. _You know, this would be a lot easier if you would look like the kind of monster I imagined your people to be._

____________________________________________________________________________________  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

Sorry it took so long to update this fic. 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)

  



End file.
